Goodbye Wild Horses
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: A love story of three couples: KidXMaka, SoulXLiz and Black*starXPatty - Kid has to leave Maka , their devastating days apart cause their hearts to shatter - Soul and Liz are madly in love but when Maka needs help is their love strong enough? Mainly KxM x
1. I guess this is goodbye

_**Goodbye Wild Horses**_

I slowly opened my eyes and starred up at the high ceiling above me _'Just another day'. _I sat up in my bed and looked around the room, a red rose was sitting on my bed side table with a little note attached to it.

It read _See you at school, my little angel, Love Death the Kid. _

A smile appeared on the corner of my lips, it was my first day back at the academy since the accident I had on my last mission, but I wasn't gonna let that drag me down. I jumped up out of bed and ran to my dresser to get my clothes to get ready, I pulled on my normal red skirt round my waist and done up my blouse, I done up my tie and after pulled on my jumper and ran out into the kitchen.

"Soul!" I called out running into the living room.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around my apartment there was a letter addressed to me on the table, I walked over to it and picked it up beginning to read it.

_Gone to school early breakfast is in the microwave._

I placed the note back on the table and ran to the microwave to get my breakfast. After I had finished I grabbed my books and headed out my apartment walking to school, on my way I saw Tsubaki and Black*star so I decided to walk with them rather than walking on my own.

"Hey guys!" I smiled running over to them.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled excitedly with a big smile on her face "You're back!"

"I bet you were getting lonely without the big Black*star around!" Black*star exclaimed victory posing.

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around him giving him a hug "Yeah I guess so"

"How's the injury?" Tsubaki asked pointing towards my stomach.

I lifted up my shirt showing the massive scar that spread across my waist "Its better"

"Kid's been looking forward to seeing you again. His been so worried" Black*star said walking forward.

I and Tsubaki walked along behind him "Yeah, his not stopped talking about you"

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Kid thinking about me "Really…?"

"Yeah, him and Soul went in early to make sure the big surprise party would be in order" Black*star carried on.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki yelled in fury.

"Crap!" Black*star exclaimed throwing his hands over his mouth.

"Surprise party?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It was Kid's idea, to welcome you back" Tsubaki shook her head "It was meant to be a surprise"

"That's so sweet" I giggled holding my hand to my mouth.

"Just act surprised when you walk in" Black*star said patting me on the back.

I nodded and we continued on walking forward towards the school.

We walked up the steps to the DWMA, me walking along behind them, walking up to the front door.

"You ready Maka?" Black*star asked placing his hand on the door.

I nodded slowly trying to hide my nerves "Yeah…"

Tsubaki and Black*star pushed open they door and on the other side all of my friends stood there smiling with open arms ready to give me a hug.

"Maka!" Patty cheered running forward jumping on me "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Patty" I chuckled wrapping my arms around Patty's back to give back the hug.

Patty pulled away and her sister stepped up behind her "Hey Maka, welcome back"

"Hey Liz" I threw my arms around her "It's nice to see you"

I stepped away from the hug looking around the room "Where's Kid"

Liz turned around and pointed to the other side of the room where a boy stood starring at me with his shimmering golden eyes "Over there"

I stepped past Liz and me and the boy walked closer together, he wrapped his arms around my waist while I placed my hands on the side of his face and we pushed our lips together.

"Hey, Kid" I smiled as we parted.

"I missed you Maka, I'm so happy you're back" He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him "I was so worried about you"

"I'm sorry" I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm so sorry" A tear ran down the side of my face a dripping onto my hand "I'll never do that again"

"Its okay Maka" Kid smiled and wiped my tears away "All that matters is that you're alive, that's all that matters"

I felt his tears trickle down the back of my neck, but I didn't care, he held me in his arms and let me cry, that's all I wanted.

Later that evening everyone was up and dancing having a great time, while me and Kid were sitting down and talking about our future.

"Can we get cat?" I asked laughing "Because I really want a cat"

Kid chuckled and looked up at me "Yeah we can get a cat, what kind"

"I always wanted a black cat and called it Midnight, I thought It would be cute" I sighed looking out the window.

"Midnight it is" Kid leaned back on his chair stretching his arms.

I was starring out the window starring at the moon smiling in the sky and the stars surrounding it.

"Maka…" Kid's expression changed "Can I talk to you about something?"

I turned back to face him "Sure, what is it Kid"

He had sorrow and despair in his eyes "I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what happens"

My heart shattered "What is it Kid you can tell me"

"I really don't know how to say this" He started to hesitated which cause me to worry "I'm going on a mission…"

"That's not so bad Kid" I smiled hoping that's all it was "I'm sure you'll be fine"

He starred at me for a while his eyes starting to fill with tears "I'm gonna be gone for a while"

That's when it hurt the most "How long, a week?"

Tears started to fall down his cheeks once again "A year…"

My jaw dropped and I sat back in my chair "You said no right?"

He stayed silent not responding to my question, he just looked away.

I stood up with tears dripping down my face too "Please Kid tell me you said no!"

"I tried!" He exclaimed "I tried but Lord Death wouldn't accept it, I have to go Maka…"

I sat back down slowly wiping the tears away from my face "You can't leave for a year, it's too long!"

"I'll come back" Kid tried to calm me down "I promise"

"Are Liz and Patty going too?" I asked trying to make it seem less bad than it was.

He shook his head "No, it's a reaper thing, just me"

I sniffed "When do you leave?"

"Three days…" He sighed looking out of the window "Maka I-"

"Three days!" I stood up yelling again "No it's not long enough!"

"Maka please…"

I span around and ran out of the room, running upstairs towards the balcony.

"Maka!" Kid called out after me but I didn't turn back.

"I'll get her" Soul sighed patting Kid on the back and walking after me.

I sat on the edge of the balcony starring into the open night sky and watching the stars dance around with the moon _'Kid, you can't leave me. What if you don't come back, what if you forget me?' _I sniffed wiping my tears away _'Take me with you' _

"So this is where you went" Soul said from behind me "The moon sure is big"

"Yeah" I tried to hide my face so he wouldn't' know I'd been crying.

"It's not Kid's fault he has to go" Soul sighed "Lord Death's orders"

"You're just saying that because Liz doesn't have to go" I said harshly "You get to see her and not lose her for a year"

He looked down at the ground "I don't know what pain you're in right now, but I know what pain Kid doesn't deserve, and this is one of them"

I didn't reply I continued to stare out at the dancing stars.

"You're not the one whose leaving" He turned around and started to walk away "Think about someone else for a change"

I sat there stunned starring off into the distance _'His right, I should go apologize to Kid'_

I stood up and walked back inside the building, I walked down the stairs with what ever pride I had left and walked back into the hall where I left Kid sitting there crying.

I walked over to him and sat down placing my hands in his "I'm sorry Kid, I shouldn't have acted like that, and I shouldn't make this harder for you than it already is"

He looked up at me with his teary golden eyes "It's okay"

**Goodbye, Goodbye  
>Goodbye, my love<br>I can't hide, can't hide,  
>can't hide what has come.<br>I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
>and leave you alone.<br>But always know, always know, always know  
>that I love you so,<br>I love you so, I love you so.**

As the days went by Kid spent his time packing, since he would be gone for a year he had to pack a lot of things, we didn't really spend a lot of time together but he said on his last day he would spend as much time with me as possible.

"Maka!" Kid called to me from across the park "Sorry I'm late, Patty ruined the perfect symmetry of the picture frames"

I giggled "That's okay, I'm gonna miss you're little OCD freak outs"

He raised an eyebrow at me before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me over towards the swings "Come on"

I sat down on the swing and Kid ran behind me and started to push me, I laughed as he continuously pushed me forward.

"This is so fun!" I exclaimed as I flew through the air.

Kid stayed silent behind me, it made me think I didn't even say anything, I stopped the swing and stayed still.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked a sound of sorrow in my voice.

He still said nothing, I stood up and turned around to face him, he was starring down at the ground, he slowly started to open his mouth but no words came out.

"I leave tomorrow…" He started off "This is the last day we spend together"

I placed my hands in his "I know Kid, but we can't let that ruin this moment we have"

"I know but promise me something" He looked up at me "When were apart, will you forget me?"

I took a step closer towards him "Of course I won't, I could never forget the other half of my heart"

He starred into my eyes and I starred back into his, a smiled approached his mouth "I'm the other half of your heart?"

I pressed my lips against his cheek and then did the same on the other so he would be symmetrical "You're my life Kid…"

The wind blew across his face causing strands of his hair to fall out of place, at first I thought he would have a fit about it but he just stood there smiling back at me "I love you Maka"

"I love you too" I bit my lip trying to hold back my tears.

He place a hand on the back of my head and pulled me close to him, he pressed his lips against mine softly but I hardened it pressing harder to deepen the kiss, I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks as my tongue intertwined with his in our mouths, dancing like they were the moons and the stars in the sky. He tightened his grip around my waist and held me close to him, not wanting to let me go, to afraid he would lose me.

**Goodbye, brown eyes  
>goodbye for now,<br>goodbye, sunshine,  
>take care of yourself,<strong>

**I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
>and leave you alone.<br>But always know, always know, always know  
>that I love you so,<br>I love you so, I love you so…**


	2. Just forget the world

A long black limo pulled up outside Kid's manor, ready to take him away from me. He stepped outside his front door holding his suitcase in his hand.

"Please don't go Kid" I sniffed trying to pull him back inside "I'll talk to Lord Death, please I'm begging"

"Maka…" He sighed looking down "I'm sorry"

He took a step forward trying to pull away but I grabbed hold of him once again "Kid!"

"Maka you knew this was coming, you said we'd be okay!" He exclaimed tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Please five more minutes that all I'm asking, just five more minutes to spend with you, please!" I pleaded.

"Maka, I can't" He tried to pull his hand away "Maka let go"

"Never, I will never let go" I broke out into tears still holding onto his hand "Never!"

He kept taking steps away pulling his hand away from mine, his hand slipped out of mine as he left me on the door step.

He placed his suitcase in the back of the limo and turned around to face me, we starred into each other's eyes for several moments of silence, he started to walk towards me getting quicker and quicker, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, once again our tongues intertwined dancing with each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me so he couldn't leave.

I could feel his trying to pull away but I kept moving closer towards him.

He jerked backwards pulling away all together "Bye Maka…" He turned around and walked down the steps walking away from me.

"Kid!" I cried.

He got inside the limo and closed the door behind him, I ran over to the door and banged on the window, he rolled it down showing me his teary eyes and wet face.

"Bye Maka" He placed his hand out side the window and placed it on the side of my face.

Tears rolled down my cheek dripping onto his hand, I nuzzled his hand kissing his palm "I'll always love you"

He pulled his hand back inside the car window as the car slowly started to pull away from the curb.

I walked with the car staying by its side "Please don't go…"

The car started to pick up speed causing me to start running to stay by its side, I was fast but the car was faster, it started to drive off in front of me leaving me behind.

"Kid!" I started to sprint down the road chasing after him. But my legs gave up leaving me standing in the middle of the road "Kid!"

I placed my hands behind my head and tilted it backwards, just as it started to rain, I felt the rain fall on my face bleeding in with the tears, but it just made things worse. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I broke down to the ground and burst into tears.

**Pretty please  
>I know it's a drag<br>wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>But love you the best that I can…<strong>

I locked myself in my room for weeks not wanting to come out, just hoping for Kid to walk through the door and say _I'm sorry. _But I knew that wasn't gonna happened anytime soon, I just had to face that fact that he was, gone…

"Maka" There was a knock at the door.

I stayed silent starring out my bedroom window looking at the silent street hoping to see him walking down the path. But that wasn't gonna happen either.

The door slowly opened and Liz stepped in "Are you okay?"

I pulled my legs closer to my chest still not answering, I buried my face in my knees and began to cry.

"Oh Maka…" Liz sighed sitting next to me wrapping her arms around me "His gonna come back"

"I can't not be with him for a year, I need him by my side, when his not with me I don't want to live" I sobbed "I need him…"

Liz sighed once again before trying my head to face her "Listen to me Maka, Kid won't forget about you, when you were at home all he talked about was you!"

A small smile approached my lips but it didn't stay there for long "Really, thanks Liz"

"No problem" She smiled and stood up walking towards the door "Oh and Maka" She stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah" I looked up at her.

"Tuesday, there's karaoke Chupa Cabra's, you should come with us" Liz giggled.

"Okay" I nodded slowly.

**Darling  
>you 're hiding in the closet once again,<br>start smiling  
>I know you're trying<br>real hard not to turn your head away  
>pretty darling<br>face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday…**

I slowly opened my eyes _'I fell asleep'. _I slowly sat up in my bed and looked out the window at the night sky, the moon and the stars were dancing with each other again.

"At least the moon and the stars have each other" I mumbled to myself slapping my palm against my forehead.

I swung my legs round and placed them on the floor and stood up, I walked towards my bedroom door and pulled it open, I walked out into the kitchen when I was disturbed by the sound of slight snoring, I turned around to see Soul and Liz passed out on the sofa.

"Aw" I smiled and turned around to get a drink.

I filled my glass and walked back into my room closing the door behind me.

"Hey…" A voice came from the corner of my room.

I span around to the direction it came from but I couldn't see anyone. I rubbed my eyes and started to walk over to my bed.

"Maka…" The voice was there again.

I span around once more and saw what I never thought I'd see, Kid stepped forward out of the darkness smiling at me.

"I miss you Maka" He chuckled and my reaction.

I placed my glass down on my bed side table and continued to stare at him "Kid…?"

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around and pulled my lips close to his, pulling me into a kiss.

I shot up in my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks and my heart beating really fast in my chest _'Just a dream'. _I slowly closed my eyes once again and drifted back to sleep.

**If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here, <strong>

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
>Forget what we're told,<br>before we get too old,  
>Show me a garden that's bursting into life…<strong>

As I walked down the halls of the DWMA there were students starring at me and were silent as I walked past them.

"That's her…" I heard a girl say as I walked past them, but I chose to ignore it.

I tightened my arms around my books trying to prevent tears from falling down my cheeks. I walked into my class and sat down near my friends.

"Hey" Tsubaki smiled trying to break the tension.

"Hey guys" I sighed looking forward at the front of the room.

"So… Maka, Liz tells us you're coming to karaoke on Tuesday!" Black*star yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Liz smiled snuggling closer to Soul.

I tried my best not to look at the happy couple's around me, it would only make the massive pain in the middle of my chest worse.

'_Crap' _I looked away from the others _'Please don't cry Maka…'_

It was too late a tear started to roll down my cheek followed by other and other till my whole face was dripping with tears.

"Maka are you sure you're okay?" Tsubaki asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away "Yeah, I'm fine"

I lifted my head and saw Kim and Ox walk through the door hand in hand and at that very moment I broke out into tears once more, I stood up off of my chair and ran out of the classroom.

"She's not fine" Tsubaki mumbled to herself "Kid needs to come back"

I ran out onto the balcony and ran right over to the ledge, I placed my hands in my hair wrapping them around the back of my head, I tried to breathe but I couldn't take it any longer.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed trying to get all of my emotions out, but it didn't work.

Tears streamed down my cheeks faster than ever before smudging my mascara across my face. I placed my elbows on the ledge and buried my face in my hands, suddenly words started to form in my head, no they were lyrics and it sounded so much like Kid's voice.

"We'll do it all,  
>everything,<br>on our own,  
>we don't need,<br>anything,  
>or anyone"<p>

The next set of lyrics formed in my head but I couldn't find the way to pronounce them and the fact it sounded like I was signing with Kid made my heart fly. I slowly opened my mouth and the lyrics found the way to come out of my mouth.

"If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"


	3. Rush together

I opened my eyes and starred up at the total darkness in the room, trying to remember what I was dreaming about, but I couldn't. I turned my head around to look at my clock on the side of my bed.

"5:31" I mumbled to myself smacking my palm against my forehead.

I couldn't sleep I threw the duvet away from me and swung my legs around to get out of bed, I walked over to my window and sat on the ledge next to it. Soul would be home from his mission today, I know Liz is looking forward to seeing him. Tomorrow's Tuesday, Liz is gonna drag me down to karaoke, I said I'd go, is it too late to back out? A week had already past without Kid, I was dying inside, I couldn't take it any longer, I needed him by my side.

"Don't forget me Kid…" A small tear ran down my cheek as I looked up at the moon smiling down at me "But if you do, I'll run to you, I'll find you, and I'll make you remember me once again. And if I forget you I hope that you'll do the same"

I leaned up against the wall and slowly closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Maka!" A voice called running through the front door.

"Kid!" I exclaimed and jumped up off of my bed.

I ran into the living room to see Soul closing the door slowly behind him "Maka are you okay?"

A massive pain struck my chest as I turned around to walk back into my room "Yeah, I'm fine"

I closed the door behind me and flopped onto my bed and slowly began to sobbed once again_ 'He'll come back, he said he would' _

I placed my earphones into my ears and started listening to my music, I played the same song over and over again because it was the song that reminded me most of me and Kid.

**They grew up in the same old town,  
>never knowing the other was around<br>read from the damn books,  
>but never caught each other's looks,<strong>

The lyrics of the song made me smile, thinking of the happy memories that me and Kid had together, I continued to listen moving my lips along with the words.

**But one day the sun will shine, I know  
>for their eyes have told me so,<br>chasing advice from those who say  
>I've lost my mind,<strong>

I opened my mouth and began to sing along with the words, sitting up on my bed nodding my head along with the music keeping the same beat.

"Rush together to find each other  
>No it's too late, you can never wait for luck<br>Together playing the same instrument  
>That you still cant hear at all"<p>

"Maka…?" Soul questioned knocking on the door "Are you sure you're alright?"

More tears streamed down my cheeks _'No Soul, I'm not alright'_

I sniffed wiping the tears away "Yeah, I'm okay!"

"Okay, me and Liz are going out, wanna come?"

"No thanks" I called out to him "Maybe later"

After that there was utter silence, my guess was that Soul had gone so I carried on singing.

"So that's how the story goes so far  
>I'll tell you the rest, but now,<br>I'm tired of what I think,  
>A situation where I can't sing,<br>But I hate the vagrant life, I know  
>Nothing has been more sold, 'till now<br>Living my life for those who say  
>I've lost my mind…"<p>

Later that day, I didn't wanna be stuck in my apartment any longer so I grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. I walked longingly down the street holding my hands in my pockets not wanting to take them out as if I was scared to. The street was completely deserted. Suddenly the sound of singing filled my mind again, no, it was coming from behind me, I slowly turned around and Kid was standing there leaning up against the wall.

"Rush together to find each other…" He was mumbling to himself looking down at the ground "Maka…" He looked up at me starring at me with his golden eyes.

I ran towards him trying to hug him, but my hand went right through his body "What…"

He looked at my hand sticking through his body and then up at me again "I'm not real, I'm just a figure of your imagination"

I pulled my hand away still starring at him "You seem so real…"

"It's just because you wanna see me so bad your image of me seems more believable than it is" He sighed.

I opened my mouth to say the words I'd been dying to say all along but suddenly a gust of wind came blowing him away. I buried my face in my hands trying my best not to cry, but all I had done since the day he left was cry, why would I just stop crying now, I couldn't, the tears were stronger than I was.

'_I keep seeing him…' _I smacked my hand against my face trying to wake myself up _'Why?'_

I ran back home, I had just left and already I couldn't be out of my apartment without crying.

'_Maybe I should call him?' _I thought to myself placing a finger to my chin _'I can't!'_

I fell back onto my bed and starred up at the high ceiling, forgetting everything I once knew.

'_How do I breathe again? Inhale and exhale, I can't breathe!' _I burst into tears once more, kicking my legs against the mattress _'God someone help me!'_

Liz and Soul walked through the front door hearing the sounds of loud crying and banging in my room.

"Maka!" Soul cried running through my bedroom door "Stop!"

Liz pinned me down to the bed trying to calm me down "Breathe!"

I stopped kicking my legs and just laid still, tears rolled down my cheeks "I don't know how to anymore"

Liz and Soul looked at each other in despair.

Soul sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug "Maka he said he'll come back, he promised you and I know Kid, he doesn't break his promises"

I relaxed in his arms placing my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat in his chest "I don't want him to forget me"

Liz looked down at the ground behind eyes, her eyes filled with tears as they sparkled in the light, she held her hands behind her back and sighed.

"Who could possibly forget you Maka" Soul held me tighter "You're the best person in the world"

I saw a small tear roll down Liz's cheek, she quickly wiped it away and walked out of the room leaving me and Soul.

Almost 1 week and 2 days had gone without Kid around, and soon it would be 2 weeks, I can't wait any longer, I had to see him, I had to see him for real, not just a figure of my imagination. I looked up at the sky, that's all I would do since he left, I would describe how the moon and stars were dancing together in the sky, I became obsessed with them, and they were the only thing that made me happy. As I the stars moved around in the sky, more lyrics started to form in my head.

**Tried to break love to a science,**

**In an act of pure defiance  
>I broke her heart.<strong>

I smiled at the thought of the song, this was the first song me and Kid actually listened to when we first started being boyfriend and girlfriend.

**As I pulled apart her theories,  
>As I watched her growing weary<br>I pulled her apart.**

I looked up at the dancing moon and stars once again and the stars started to dance around to the music in my head.

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope,  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars,<br>You can break everything down to chemicals  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>

"Soul!" Liz yelled followed by a loud bang.

"Liz I don't know why you're mad at me I've done nothing wrong!" Soul complained.

"You think of Maka more than you think of me, do you love her?" Liz continued to yell not caring I was in the next room.

I walked over to the small crack in my door and starred through into the living room watching them argue.

"Of course I don't love her, I love you!" Soul span around to face Liz "She just needs help, she feels all alone now Kid's left her!"

"How do you think his my meister!" Liz exclaimed.

He took a deep sigh "Not the same thing. He was Maka's boyfriend!"

"I just wish that you'd spend a little more time with me!" Liz threw her hands in the air.

"What are you saying I should stop spending time with her?" Soul stepped forward.

"No, I just wish you'd stop spending time with her all the time" Liz sighed, tears running down her cheeks.

"She's my friend Liz!" Soul started to yell again "And she needs help!"

Liz huffed storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. I span around running back over to my bed and burst into tears in my pillow.

"Kid…" I sobbed "Please come back"


	4. Smile for the first time

I walked out in the living room, there was shattered plates all over the floor, lamps had been knocked on to the sofa and chairs were lying on the ground.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself "Must have been a big argument"

I walked a little further into the room, enough to see Soul sleeping on the couch, he looked so cute curled up into a ball like that, reminded me of Kid when he slept. I pulled a blanket up over his shoulders and left him to sleep. I looked up at the clock on the wall above him. 12:00 his been sleeping for half the day already, I don't blame him, his probably been fighting with Liz for half the night. I had to get ready me and the guys were going karaoke in an hour.

When I was getting ready, Patty called me on my mobile to update me what was going on.

"Hey Patty" I struggled trying to pull on my jeans "What's up?"

"Liz isn't coming" Patty said in a sad tone of voice "Her and Soul had a fight, do you know why?"

I poked my head around the door to see Soul still sound asleep on the couch "About me, Liz was upset that Soul was spending more time with me than her"

"Oh…" Patty's expression changed "Well, I'm sure they'll make up sooner or later"

"I dunno, you should see the living room" I chuckled.

"It was that bad?" She sounded concerned now "Never mind, cya at Chupa Cabra's"

"Cya" And with that I hung up, still trying to do up my jeans.

"Who was that?" A voice came from the doorway.

I span around to see Soul leaning up against the wall "Sleep well?"

He chuckled and stepped further into my room "I guess you heard what happened last night?"

"Yeah" I sighed with relief managing to do up my jeans.

He smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead "She'll get over it eventually"

"Yeah" I punched his shoulder lightly "Tidy up the living room won't you?" I asked picking up my keys and placing them in my pocket.

"Will do" Soul nodded as I walked out of the door.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him "You sure you don't wanna come?"

He smiled at me "I'm sure, you go have fun, you need it"

"Thanks" I smiled back at him before leaving him in the apartment all alone.

He looked back at the living room and then back at the front door "Sorry, Maka…"

I walked up to the door of Chupa Cabra's and took a deep breath before walking through the door, I walked in and on the other side of the room was, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki, waving at me as I walked towards them.

"Hey guys" I smiled holding my hands in my pockets.

"Look whose happier now" Black*star laughed "Must have been excited by my presence!"

I held my hand over my mouth trying to hide my sarcasm, it almost came out when someone stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
>While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,<br>And we don't know how we got into this mad situation,  
>Only doing things out of frustration<br>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"

People started to wave their hands in the air keeping it to the beat, I starred up at him and he starred back at me still singing along to the words.

I turned back to face the others "His good"

"Yeah he is" Patty giggled placing her head on Black*stars shoulder.

When I looked at them two together I remembered how happy we all used to be, Me and Kid, Soul and Liz and them two, Tsubaki never hand a boyfriend but she didn't mind she just enjoyed hanging out with the rest of us.

"Oh these times are hard,  
>Yeah they're making us crazy,<br>Don't give up on me baby"

Soul was cleaning up the shattered plates on the ground when there was a knock at the door. He walked up over to the door and opened it to see Liz standing on the other side.

"Hey" She tried to smile but she couldn't show it.

"Hey" Soul sighed looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, for yesterday" Liz apologized walking in "I over reacted"

"Its okay, you gave me time to think" Soul said starting to clean the shattered plates up once more.

"About what?" Liz questioned closing the door behind her.

Soul sighed looking down at the floor "About my life and where it's going"

Liz chuckled as if he was joking "Why are you thinking that? Your life is perfect because you have me"

The silence of the room turnt awkward, leaving them standing feet apart from each other.

Liz looked around the room and her eyes came across a suitcase by his room "What's that?"

He looked at the suitcase and then back at Liz "I'm leaving"

The crowd clapped as the boy stepped off of the stage and Patty jumped on grabbing hold of the microphone.

She giggled down it causing the sound of her laughs to fill the room "Now I wanna dedicate this song to my awesome boyfriend, sitting right over there"

Black*star smiled showing off his pointy teeth "You go baby!"

The music started playing and Patty started to dance around on the stage.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>all I wanna do is lose control"

Black*star and Tsubaki jumped up out of their chairs and started to dance around to Patty's sing, I just sat there thinking about what I would sing.

"But you don't really give a shit,  
>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it<br>'Cause you're fucking' crazy  
>Rock n' roll"<p>

"Yahoo!" Black*star yelled filling the club "Patty you rock!"

I laughed looking at Black*star dance around on the dance floor in front of Patty, they looked at each other, and just from the way their eyes met from across the room, I knew that they were perfect for each other.

You-ou said 'hey,  
>What's your name?'<br>It took one look and  
>now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame"

"Why are you leaving?" Liz asked tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I need to clear my head" Soul sighed.

"Where are you gonna go?" She sniffed "Does Maka know you're leaving?"

"She doesn't, and I'm gonna spend some time at a mates"

"Soul, please don't go!" Liz exclaimed begging to her knees "I need you with me!"

"I have to go" Soul sniffed also trying to hold back his tears "I'm sorry"

Liz stopped fighting and stayed to her knees, Soul kneeled down in front of her cupping her face in his hands.

"I still love you and I'll always love you no matter what happens" He pressed his lips against hers "Remember that"

They held each other in their arms and cried for hours forgetting everything they ever knew.

"Patty you were great!" Tsubaki exclaimed throwing her arms around Patty.

"Yeah babe that was brill!" Black*star added pressing his lips against hers.

I smiled slightly "Yeah…"

"Maka, it's your go next, have you decided what you're gonna sing?" Patty smiled at me.

I looked up at her "Not yet"

"Well you better hurry" Tsubaki said pointing towards the stage as the person before me was getting on.

A girl with short red hair climbed onto the stage and held the microphone in her hands firmly, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most"<p>

The lyrics of the song reminded me of the song I had been thinking of since the day Kid had left me, it was the perfect choice in song, and it's what I had to do.

"And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are"<p>

When she finished the crowd clapped and cheered, she jogged off of the stage and ran into the arms of the boy that had sang first of all, pain struck my chest, and I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not then because it was now my go.

"Go on" Tsubaki smiled "It will be fine"

Patty nudged me towards the stage pushing me up the steps "You're gonna be awesome Maka!"

I walked up onto the stage and starred down at the crowd of people in front of me, the spotlight hit me and the music started. People swaying in the audience as I held my mouth close to the microphone, I felt a massive set of nerves rush through me as I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"Childhood living is easy to do  
>The things you wanted, I bought them for you<br>Graceless lady, you know who I am  
>You know I can't let you slide through my hands"<p>

Tsubaki's, Patty's and Black*stars jaws dropped as the starred up at me from their seats.

"Woo! Go Maka!" Patty cheered.

Black*star joined in on the clapping and cheering me on which made me more confident, so I could carry on.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away…"<p>

Liz sat down on Soul's bed and looked up at the smiling moon laughing down at her, she looked around the empty space of the room.

"His gone…" She mumbled to herself "He actually left"

She starred into his closet, his clothes were missing off of the hangers, and his guitar was missing from its normal spot. She held her hands to her face catching her tears with her fingers as she fell back onto his bed.

"I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
>Now you decided to show me the same<br>No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind"<p>

Suddenly people started to move out of the way in the crowd making spots and places where people wasn't standing, and then I saw something, someone.

Kid… He walked through the crowd of people without anyone going through him, it wasn't my imagination, he was really there. He looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back at him, I moved the microphone further away from my face and placed him back on the stand still continuing to sing though.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away.<p>

I know I've dreamed you, a sin and a lie  
>I have my freedom but I don't have much time<br>Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
>Let's do some living, after we die"<p>

I walked down the steps of the stage getting closer and closer towards him, I got close to him so we were inches apart, I could hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest and I could smell him, he smelt like him, how he normally would.

I stood there in front of him "Hi…"

As soon as I said those words he placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips towards his, our lips were held together as our tongues danced with each other in time to the music. The others watched from across the room, watching as kiss as crowds of people surrounded us on the dance floor.

**Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day.<strong>

We slowly parted and starred into each others eyes, he tasted like sweet honey. I missed him so much I was dying for him, he pulled me in again for a hug and held me tightly, and we started to sway side to side to the music dancing along.

**We are the moon and the stars, we fill the night sky as we dance around.**


End file.
